Shampoo al desnudo
by DarkSensei1
Summary: Colección de historias cortas o muy cortas sobre Ranma y Akane con final horrible asegurado. Algunas con un desenlace más trágico y otras con uno más abierto...pero siempre desilusionantes. En el de hoy, Ranma puede ver a Shampoo desnuda.


_Bienvenido/a a esta terrible colección de historias cortas. Aunque las temáticas y situaciones serán de lo más variadas, pretendo mantener cierta unidad entre todas. A continuación las líneas generales de lo que se puede encontrar aquí._

_1) Los personajes que más sufrirán serán siempre Ranma y Akane._

_2) Final trágico asegurado._

_3) Desenlace inesperado: da igual si les cae una caja fuerte justo cuando están por besarse o si deciden dejar la boda para más adelante, lo importante es dejar insatisfecho al lector._

_4) La vuelta de tuerca extra de la máquina de tortura: procuraré en la medida de lo posible provocar lágrimas insospechadas al lector con un cambio de rumbo no previsto._

_5) Interrelación entre las historias: no aparecerá doña I. ni don H, ni se nombrará a los conceptos u objetos con un neologismo. De hecho no se pretende tener lectores fieles que hagan catarsis con aquellos detalles. Desde aquí y ahora mismo, se declara a Doña Catarsis como nuestro mayor enemigo._

_6) Simpleza en la redacción. En algún momento, un personaje angustiado podrá extenderse más de lo recomendable en un monólogo interno pero de ninguna manera, justo antes de matar por fin a Akane se parará durante siete párrafos a describir la silla en la que está ella sentada, las cortinas, el mobiliario en general y el clima de Nepal...a menos, claro está, que en Nepal se esté desarrollando una horrenda catástrofe natural o en aquella silla haya esperado algún antepasado de la susodicha a su amor imposible que nunca llegó._

_7) Historias horrendas y comentarios. Como método de ahuyentar a los pocos insensatos que siguen leyendo y que por tanto son potenciales portadores de un indeseado comentario, se procurará torturarles con la mejor herramienta que existe: la realidad. Así pues se relataran pequeñas historias reales que se ajusten a estas premisas y se agredirá de forma escrita a los masoquistas que hayan osado comentar el capítulo anterior._

_ 8) Variedad total de temas. Dudo mucho que exista un lector que sufra con todas mis one-shots. Habrá quien se tire de los pelos al encontrarse una historia supermelosa sin su correspondiente beso/confesión/casamiento. Y habrá otros que lo hagan por las muertes y demás tragedias de la vida que se incorporarán en sucesivas historias. Yo me conformo pensando en que tampoco existirán muchos lectores que consigan leer todos sin derramar una lágrima._

_9) Odio por los personajes secundarios. No os encariñéis con ellos. Si sale uno, seguramente es para matarlo antes o después en la trama._

_ 10) Bajísimo nivel de actualización. No pienso volver a publicar hasta el próximo 28 de diciembre._

_Un saludo,_

_Dark-Sensei1_

* * *

Shampoo al desnudo

¡Estaba desnuda! De eso no cabía la menor duda. ¿¡Shampoo estaba desnuda?! No es que se notara mucho teniendo en cuenta que casi siempre se me presentaba en paños menores. Solo que esta vez lo hacía de una manera extraña. Me había pellizcado hasta cinco veces y frotado los ojos otras tantas. Y no, no estaba soñando. Tampoco es que de pronto Akane hubiese sublimado su inmadurez natural en una especie de apatía ridícula. El caso es que mi furiosa prometida no reaccionaba ni ante su desnudez ni ante mis ojos en blanco que intentaban huir del espectáculo.

Se trataba, en el fondo, de un día normal y rutinario. Yo desayunaba. Kasumi preparaba unas tostadas. Soun y Genma relataban historias del pasado, Akane masticaba un pedacito de croissant en frente de mí y ella, -la Shampoo desnuda- tan solo estaba sentada a mi lado como Dios la trajo al mundo. Sus generosos senos en punta, apenas ocultos por sendos mechones de pelo morado. Y luego, sus piernas al descubierto, incluyendo su otro mechón morado. Su figura entera tan perfecta pero extrañamente sumisa y calma. No saltaba sobre mí, no hablaba, no actuaba. Como si fuera un producto de mi imaginación. ¡Tonterías! Podría parecer que tenía mis dudas de la boca para fuera pero para mis adentros sabía perfectamente que amaba a Akane. Es más, tenía muy en claro que físicamente, me gustaba más que Shampoo. No había razones para alucinar ni lamentarme por nada. Desde luego algo raro pasaba. Si no soñaba -y vuelvo a insistir, no lo hacía-, ¿por qué nadie, incluida ella misma, reaccionaba ante su evidente desnudez? ¿Acaso solo yo era capaz de intuir aquello? Desde luego si Shampoo y Akane habían perdido el norte por lo que fuera y lo permitían, los demás al menos tendrían que objetar algo. Podréis llamarme pervertido, loco o sinvergüenza, pero hice lo más recatado y osado que se me ocurrió al mismo tiempo: intenté darle una palmadita en el espectacularmente desprotegido hombro. Y…mi mano pasó de largo como si no hubiese nada allí.

-¿Qué pasa, Ranma? –me preguntó Akane casi sin desviar la mirada de su plato- ¿Te molestan las moscas?

Volví a pellizcarme sin responder. De seguro mi subconsciente se había inventando un sueño horrible, un fantasma imaginario que amenazaba mis convicciones. Y no, repito por tercera vez. No soñaba. Tan solo, por Dios sabe qué razón, mi mirada captaba una visión más tétrica que sugerente puesto que se comportaba como una aparecida.

-Akane, ¿no tienes nada que reprocharme? -dije en un alarde de estupidez y caballerosidad extrema.

-Un poco. Pero ya estoy acostumbrada a que comas con la boca abierta. Es el menor de tus defectos.

Sonreí. Eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Una buena discusión con Akane que terminara como siempre –volando por los aires o atrapado bajo una mesa- y se me olvidarían las tonterías. Los fantasmas no existían y menos de gente que está viva. Y daba igual si era un producto de mi subconsciente libidinoso. De Shampoo tan solo deseaba que se decantara por Mousse de una vez por todas y me dejara tranquilo.

-¡Qué atento que estás hoy, Ranma! Debe de ser la primera vez que te disculpas por algo sin que te fuercen.

-No digas tonterías, pechoplano -me plagié a mi mismo en la misma muletilla torpe de siempre.

Akane se levantó bruscamente.

-Mejor así. Ya te pareces al de siempre. Yo me voy antes que tengo prisa. Te veo en el Instituto.

-Espera, espera. Todavía no…no me dejes solo con…voy contigo.

Dije todo esto taponando la puerta de calle y con los ojos anclados en el techo, intentado no mirar sus entrepiernas que, flotando, se habían interpuesto entre Akane y yo. A como diera lugar debía deshacer el embrujo antes de salir a la calle. O al menos asegurarme de que me acompañara Akane, único antídoto para no perder la cordura.

-Venga, ya. Se hace tarde. Déjate de tonterías…Yo me voy. No te aguanto así -me dedicó una mirada de enojo muy lejana al apoyo y empatía que necesitaba en ese entonces-. Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

Sí, ya, una aparición…solo que no era tétrica a la manera tradicional. Espeluznante por ser tan real, pero sin mayor daño para la vista que la simple desnudez. Le faltaba corporeidad, sin duda, aunque no se traslucía. Verdad era que no podía tocarla ni interactuar con ella. También era cierto que de haberme animado a mirar de frente hubiese observado su cuerpo al completo tan real como si estuviera allí en persona.

-¿Todo esto por el gato negro que se te cruzó ayer a la noche? Mira que eres tonto. ¿Así está mejor? -dijo mientras pasaba por debajo de la escalera del comedor-. Ahora estamos igual de "malditos" los dos.

-No es eso –repuse-. No creo en las supersticiones…pero me gustaría quedarme en casa hoy…yo…sé que es mucho pedir…pero necesito –enfaticé esta última palabra-…que me acompañes y no preguntes por qué.

Akane asintió, ruborizada. Extraño. Lástima que no tenía tiempo para descifrar su imprevista reacción. De haber pensado lenta y reflexivamente en que faltaba a clase por mi, quizá hubiese adivinado algo de los acontecimientos futuros. Así, las cosas, tan nervioso por la aparición que me abordaba, no me pregunté demasiado si era lógico que alguien tan formal en sus estudios accediera a una petición así sin mayores explicaciones.

-De acueeeeerdo, tú ganas. Voy a cambiarme, entonces. No tiene sentido conservar este uniforme incómodo. Tú espérame aquí.

No, no, no –grité para mis adentros-. No me dejes solo con ella…con eso…con aquello que no sé ni cómo nombrar o seguir ignorando.

Si al menos la aparecida se hubiese comportado más como Shampoo…si se me hubiese insinuado o atacado…me hubiese sido tan fácil ponerme en modo batalla y deshacerme de ella de alguna manera y con los ojos cerrados. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo dejar de sentir ese escalofrío constante? Para colmo Akane tardaba años en volver a bajar y no quedaba nadie más en la casa.

Las preguntas dejaron de acumularse en mi mente en el mismísimo instante en que Akane empezó a bajar las escaleras, muy ligerita de ropas y mi cerebro se quedó literalmente en blanco.

-Así estoy más cómoda –explicó mientras conquistaba uno a uno los peldaños que nos separaban y llegaba hasta su torpe galán que de buenas a primeras se había olvidado del estúpido fantasma producto de su imaginación. De alguna manera Akane había dado en el clavo. Era eso mismo, que compitiera con su desnudez, lo que necesitaba para recordarme con qué compases latía mi corazón. Llevaba aquella camisetita morada que le ajustaba los senos hasta casi traslucirlos y una pantaloncito demasiado corto que dejaba ver casi toda la pierna. ¿Realmente, así estaba más cómoda?

-Ups…he olvidado el disco en mi habitación. Se me había ocurrido que podíamos escuchar algo de música. Así te relajas y me cuentas qué demonios te pasa.

Y se dio media vuelta dedicándome una de sus generosas y cálidas sonrisas. Estaba claro, mi actitud le intrigaba y preocupaba lo suficiente como para abandonar por un momento su personalidad en plan marimacho y adoptar una más maternal. Si jugaba bien mis cartas hasta podía convertir aquello en una cita. Mientras su generoso trasero se bamboleaba de escalón a escalón como si de una danza ritual de apareamiento se tratara y no, de una simple acción rutinaria, Shampoo que seguía presente y sin protección alguna había desaparecido totalmente de mi campo visual. Simplemente no existía. Yo prefería imaginar la forma y color de aquello que las ropas ocultaban de Akane antes que girar la cara para contemplar las expuestas de la otra. Desde que Cortazar escribiera "Las instrucciones para subir una escalera", nadie se había interesado más en aquel acto que yo en ese momento. Tras la blusa morada se podía adivinar perfectamente, cómo su espalda seguía el juego de los muslos con delicadeza. Desde luego, la marimacho manejaba su cuerpo con una femineidad inaudita. _¡Idiota, Ranma _-pensé-_ mira todo lo que te has perdido hasta ahora por no pedir las cosas directamente! ¡Es tu prometida! ¡Este terreno desconocido debió haberse explorado mucho antes! ¡Apuesto a que si le pides un beso, te lo dará con la misma expresión ruborizada de antes!_

Pasados dos minutos exactos -obviamente conté todos y cada uno de los segundos en que me vi privado de su presencia-, oí un golpe seco y luego un sonoro y claro: ¡Ay!

Por ese entonces ya me encontraba montando escolta detrás de su puerta y no me fue difícil introducirme en su habitación para socorrerla. La muy torpe se había tropezado, de seguro con unas prendas y se encontraba tirada boca abajo.

Me quedé petrificado. El fantasma de Shampoo por fin se había movido. Parada junto a ella todavía conservaba la pose para que dedujera lo que había pasado. Claramente le había empujado. De sus ojos, caían ligerísimas gotas de sangre que caían al suelo y se hundían en él hasta atravesarlo del todo. Cada una causando un gran estruendo al entrar en contacto con la madera como si de una bomba de frustración en miniatura se tratara.

La levanté con gentileza y la coloqué sobre su cama.

Casi enseguida comprendí que había metido la pata.

-¡Pervertido! -me sonrió, ruborizada otra vez, sin soltarme el cuello que rodeaba con sus delicados brazos akaniles.

Aquello literalmente me partió en dos. No necesitaba ver a Shampoo para notar su furia. Me bastaba con oír los cada vez más insoportables estruendos para imaginar el tamaño de las lágrimas de sangre que estaba vertiendo entonces. Por otro…era Akane, por fin, entregada y dócil.

-No pienses mal de mi, Ranma. Hace mucho que he llegado al límite. Verte con miedo en el rostro fue la gota que colmó el vaso. No creas que no me di cuenta. Llevas toda la mañana sin poder separarte de mi ni un centímetro. La confesión está tan cerca en tu garganta desde hace semanas que hasta puedo olerla. Y no aguanto más. Tomaré tu pedido de pasar juntos el día como una cita y el temor que percibí antes como una confesión.

Irónico –pensé mientras la besaba-. Si Shampoo había lanzado aquel embrujo intentando separarnos, había conseguido el efecto contrario. Pero no. No se trataba de un embrujo. Pronto descubrí, que efectivamente me enfrentaba a un fantasma y a uno enrabietado por los celos.

De haber tenido las neuronas en su sitio, trabajando como corresponde, hubiese deducido que besar al rival de una aparición que derramaba lágrimas de sangre explosivas no era el mejor curso de acción para resolver el problema. Como estaban las cosas entonces, yo ya no pensaba. Era un lío de nervios que procuraba olvidarme de las dos amenazas al mismo tiempo. La sencilla y manejable, el fantasma misterioso que me agobiaba. Y la otra, la cama en la que estábamos unida a la palabra "pervertido" de Akane. ¿Se trataba de una invitación a pasar a palabras mayores? ¿O solo de una broma? ¿Me había tardado casi dos años en llegar a besarla y luego solo esperaría quince segundos para intentar obtenerlo todo? ¿Estaba preparado para asumir las consecuencias de aquello? En resumen un dulce tormento que me desquiciaba y que me permitía ignorar olímpicamente la pataleta infernal a mis espaldas.

Luego lo vi todo negro. Hasta que desperté, tiempo después, en una enfermería. Afuera se oía a Akane dialogando con el Doctor Tofu. Y frente a mí, otra vez, el fantasma de Shampoo que ya había recuperado la compostura pues ni lloraba ni se movía…aunque, eso sí, empuñaba una diminuta espada que parecía más filosa que la katana de mi madre.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Akane? –me llegó parte de su conversación desde afuera-. No es tiempo de sonrojarse. Sin los datos no puedo diagnosticarle. ¿Le has golpeado tú?

-No, Doctor –contestó con la voz tomada…¿había estado llorando?-. Tan solo dejé que me tocara un pecho.

Un segundo de silencio después, el que tardó seguramente Tofu en recuperarse de la sorpresa, le contestó con voz paternal.

-Eso está muy bien. No tienes de qué avergonzarte. Ya tenéis dieciocho años. Seguramente le ha vencido la presión de esperar tanto. ¿Quieres que hable con él?

Esta vez la pausa fue más larga.

-No, Doctor. Al principio yo también pensé eso. Pero soy una artista marcial después de todo. Tengo el ojo entrenado. Aunque no lo viera, sé, por la forma de desplomarse, que le golpearon. Ese ángulo, esa potencia al caer, solo puede producirlo un arma impactando en la nuca.

¡Tenía razón! Me tanteé la cabeza hasta hallar un hueco del tamaño exacto de la empuñadura de su espada. Esta vez el rostro de Shampoo ya no irradiaba pena, tan solo destilaba odio. Nuevamente comenzaba a moverse. Elevó el dedo índice y señaló la parte inferior de su arma. Luego elevó también el dedo mayor y señaló el filo. Por último, separó el pulgar y se pasó la espada por el cuello. Una advertencia demasiado clara. De castigo por mi primer contacto con Akane me había pegado con la empuñadura. Si lo repetía lo haría con la hoja. Y en caso de persistir, me degollaría vivo.

No me asusté. Era tétrico, espantoso e inoportuno. Pero se adecuaba más a mi personalidad. Ignorar desnudeces se me daba fatal. Vencer a enemigos formidables, mucho mejor. Así pues, hice lo que correspondía. Algo que me daría respuestas y que ni el fantasma de Shampoo podía objetar. Presentarme en el Cat Café. Bueno, miento. Antes intenté mojar al fantasma con la estúpida y patética idea de convertirla en gata. No funcionó. Eso sí. El sonido del agua al traspasar el ente incorpóreo y caer al suelo atrajo a Akane a la salita.

-¡Ranma! –se lanzó sobre mi, emulando a la amazona y se colgó de mi cuello-. ¡Ya has despertado! Estaba tan preocupada.

De hecho, más preocupado me encontraba yo por ella. Si no le hubiese apartado de mi con la rapidez y la violencia con que lo hice –puro instinto y reflejos- el filo de la espada de Shampoo –que ya se desenvainaba- se hubiese hecho totalmente visible.

-¿¡Qué te ocurre?! –sollozó en su sitio en el suelo sin atreverse a mover un músculo-. ¿Por qué me rechazas? ¿Tan pronto te has arrepentido?

He de reconocer que aquella reacción tan femenina me desarmaba. No tenía ni idea de cómo lidiar con una Akane sin mazo. Mucho menos, cuando me amenazaba un arma mucho más potente y espectral. Una sola de sus lágrimas, la que asomaba sobre el índice que restregaba sus ojos, me afectaba más que miles de las otras de sangre. Si aquella lágrima hacía contacto con el suelo produciría en mi corazón con su silencio, un estruendo mucho mayor que las de millones de bombas nucleares.

-Lo siento. Debo irme. Confía en mi.

Y confió. Aquello era lo bonito del amor verdadero. A veces no se podían decir las cosas con palabras pero por suerte, no hacía falta. Vale, Akane no podía verla y por tanto estábamos en desventaja. Pero aquel estúpido fantasma tampoco podía leer en nuestros corazones. Y allí, la comunicación era secreta y total desde el primer día.

Sonreí al saltar por la ventana y notar la cara de estupefacción del fantasma. No podía vigilarnos a los dos al mismo tiempo y no tenía ni idea de lo que planeábamos. Si nuestros desacuerdos eran épicos, nuestras habilidades combinadas en un equipo superaban aquel apelativo. Legendaria. Nuestra primera aventura confiando al cien por ciento el uno en el otro sería legendaria. Daba igual si Shampoo se había bebido accidentalmente un té mágico de Happosai o si Ryoga había vuelto de Nepal sin notar que acarreaba un artefacto diabólico bajo sus brazos. Fuera lo que fuera, lo resolveríamos juntos…bueno, separados en cuerpo, pero juntos en mente, corazón y voluntad.

Envuelto en aquellos pensamientos optimistas, recorrí la distancia entre la consulta del Doctor Tofu y el Cat Café en un santiamén. Como lo había calculado, la aparición optó por seguirme. No tenía mayor interés en Akane que separarla de mi. Una vez conseguido…se corroboraba mi teoría: los fantasmas no son curiosos. Un plan perfecto. Yo me ocuparía de lo que no podía ver ella: a Shampoo. Y ella de lo que no lograba entender yo: los detalles del hecho sobrenatural: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué? Efectivamente, Akane, que había simulado partir en dirección contraria, se encontraba a distancia prudencial, espiando todos mis movimientos, cuando me paré a escasos metros del restaurante de la abuela de Shampoo. Pista insuficiente para que dilucidara la naturaleza de la amenaza pero válida para conocer su origen.

Luego ingresé en el café, seguro de que si las cosas se torcían, Akane me salvaría.

-Bienvenido, yer…Ranma –me recibió Cologne. Parecía la misma de siempre…solo que más seria y arrugada. Yo diría que se sentía afligida. A lo mejor ella también podía verle.

-¿Puedo hablar con Shampoo? –fui al grano.

-No, ella se ha ido a realizar un recado. Volverá por la noche.

Me dijo todo esto muy rápido y en voz baja. En un tono diferente al habitual. Desde luego algo le obligaba a abandonar su actitud sabia y segura de sí misma. De seguro. Lo mismo que a mí.

-¿Le ocurre algo, anciana? –le pregunté con un rodeo por el tema que me interesaba.

-No, nada –miró hacia la ventana-. Últimamente no me he sentido muy bien. Es la edad.

Me invitó a que nos sentáramos en una de las mesas. El restaurante se encontraba desierto, gran oportunidad para profundizar en mi interrogatorio. Shampoo, o el fantasma que había adoptado su figura más bien –dudaba que se tratara realmente de ella a la luz de las declaraciones de la vieja-, continuaba observando con su inocente desnudez todos nuestros movimientos. Esta vez, sentada junto a la abuela.

-Por favor –insistí-. Si algún tema extraño le preocupa, puede confiar en mi.

-No, nada. Déjalo, por favor. Es peligroso.

¡Palabra clave! Sabía algo. Aunque no era muy coherente con su lenguaje corporal. Juraría que mientras me servía un plato de ramen, se movía con cierta soltura, como si fuera incapaz de notar el espeluznante tercer comensal de nuestra mesa.

-Sabe que no temo al peligro. ¡Dígame lo que le aqueja y le ayudaré si puedo!

El rostro de la vieja se puso agrio de pronto. Como si le gustaran mis palabras pero las encontrara al mismo tiempo terriblemente inapropiadas.

-Ya que tanto insistes. Escúpelo de una vez y se honesto, ¿tanto vale esa jovencita iracunda como para despreciar a mi Shampoo?

¡Mierda! Si me lo había insinuado antes. Cosas de la edad…estaba amargada porque su bisnieta no se casaba todavía. Me miraba con tanta tristeza y rabia…para colmo con dos interlocutoras escondidas. Akane cerca de la puerta y el fantasma enfrente de mi. No sé si a los fantasmas les latirá el corazón o no, pero a los otros tres, a Akane, Cologne y a mi, nos estaba por estallar. Nunca había recibido un reproche así de directo por mi actitud amorosa errática. No había remedio, por mucho que se disgustara el fantasma, no podía mentir luego de besar a Akane y menos ante alguien que me exigía vehementemente honestidad.

-Lo siento. Debí haberlo dejado en claro mucho antes. La respuesta es "sí". Akane lo es todo para mí.

Esta vez no lo vi todo negro. Fue rojo. Desde la sien hasta los pies. Un filo diminuto me cortaba en dos con la velocidad del rayo, una presteza muy superior a mi truco de las castañas, una rapidez que solo se podía conseguir prescindiendo de la pesadez de la materia.

Por la tarde volví a recobrar la consciencia. Esta vez me encontraba en casa. Junto a mi cama estaba la vieja bisabuela con cara de disgusto. Y detrás de ella, mucho más disgustada aún, Akane. Normalmente no lo hubiese sabido, pero luego de besarla lo adivinaba: le temblaban de la rabia todos los apéndices de su cuerpo. Vibraba de aborrecimiento y frustración.

-¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así? ¿Veías el fantasma de Shampoo, incluso cuando…estuvimos en mi habitación? ¿Y aún así me besaste delante de ella? Cologne me lo ha contado todo. Has recibido el segundo castigo de las amazonas aparecidas. Si no hubiese estado ella para curarte, no contabas el cuento.

Acorralado como estaba solo pude decir la verdad.

-Lo intenté pero, ¿sabes? La verdad es que yo también estaba al límite. No me hubiese detenido ni…

Cologne me tapó la boca con un movimiento veloz.

-Calla, insensato. ¿No recuerdas su advertencia? Acabas de recuperarte del segundo ataque. El tercero será el definitivo.

Akane le hizo una seña a la anciana y esta nos dejó a solas. Estaba claro. Ahora hasta Akane sabía más que yo del asunto. Otra vez le asomaba la dichosa lágrima que de tocar el suelo, partiría mi corazón en mil pedazos. Claro que no fue la lágrima quien lo rompió sino sus palabras.

-Ranma, Shampoo está muerta. Se suicidó hace dos semanas.

-¿Quince días? Imposible –me negué a creer lo evidente-. La vieja me dijo que está realizando un reparto. Si le hubiese pasado algo, nos hubiésemos enterado hace días, ¿no crees?

Akane dejó caer por fin aquella lágrima. Y luego muchas más.

-No. Nadie lo sabe. Para una amazona, aún más deshonroso que perder con un hombre, es cometer suicidio. Cologne no quiere que nadie sepa de su amargura. Se ha matado por ti…por nosotros. Porque se dio cuenta por fin de lo mismo que yo. Que me quieres. Y creo que fue al mismo tiempo. ¿Te acuerdas? ¿De lo que dijiste en el Instituto hace dos semanas?

Entonces lo recordé. Hacía quince días se lo había dejado muy claro a un compañero de clase que no paraba de atosigarme con sus preguntas: me gusta una cuyo nombre termina con "e" –le dije-. Obviamente había muchas posibilidades: Arale, Sakae, Suzume, Kame, Kaede, Kagome, etc. Incluso, "Cologne". No necesariamente "Akane". Estaba claro, el rumor se había expandido como la pólvora. Por eso, Akane había aceptado quedarse conmigo hoy. Por eso estaba tan sumisa…Por eso…Shampoo….¡Dios! ¡Shampoo se debió de haber enterado ese mismo día! ¡Tonta y ridícula de Shampoo! Si tenía a Mousse y a miles de chicos más a sus pies…

Esta vez miré al fantasma por primera vez de frente. Ya no me molestaba su desnudez ni me afectaba.

-Akane, por favor. ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas?

Fue duro, todavía lo es pero, una vez a solas –Akane era maravillosamente comprensiva para estas cosas-, hablé por fin con ella. El corazón en la mano y la verdad en la lengua…aunque me costara la vida.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque cuando te veo con Akane me gustas –comenzó a responder con su tono natural de voz…parecía viva…y con la mirada tan dulce que el fisgón ocasional no hubiese jamás notado lo trágico de la situación-. Mi estancia en Japón decididamente me ha gustado. Deseaba que cada momento junto a ti se volviera a repetir hoy y mañana y por siempre. Quería que me miraras a mi con esa cara de tonto que le pones a ella. Que no sepas qué decirme. Que tartamudees por mi…Que me quieras.

-¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Ahora que lo has dicho de verdad? Si me hubieses dicho las cosas así, de buenas a primeras en lugar de arrojarte siempre sobre mí…te hubiese rechazado pero al menos te lo hubiese dejado claro.

Shampoo se ruborizó.

-Yo también soy tímida. Tu forma de evitar decir las palabras mágicas era antagonizar a Akane y la mía, arrojarme a tus brazos. Para que solo pensaras que iba a por tus músculos. En realidad, yo…yo…te amo, Ranma.

Aquello dolía un poco pero no lo suficiente para negar la realidad. Así que opté por insistir con lo mismo.

-Nunca congeniamos bien. Ni siquiera sabes cómo suena una lágrima mía cuando cae al suelo.

-¿Suenan? –preguntó evidentemente descolocada.

-A eso me refiero, Shampoo –le respondí con pena-. Tendrías que haber buscado otro amor; uno verdadero y sólido. Ahora estarías saliendo seguramente con otro chico más guapo y fuerte que yo…digo…casi tanto como yo…lo de alguien que equipare mi fortaleza no lo veo muy claro.

Y por fin, al verme corregir el detalle de la potencia de su supuesto nuevo novio, el fantasma de Shampoo sonrió. Efectivamente, se había quitado un peso de encima con la confesión.

-¿Qué puedo hace por ti? –aproveché que bajaba la guardia- ¿Para que puedas ir al otro mundo tranquila?

Shampoo me miró con cierta ternura que me hizo pensar ingenuamente en una despedida pacífica y luego me clavó la daga. No con la espada espectral. Con la más filosa aún, la de las palabras.

-Prométeme que romperás con Akane. Y ahora mismo desapareceré.

-Lo prometo –mentí sin dudarlo. Una mentirijilla blanca que le permitiría descansar en paz y nos libraría del problema para siempre. Lo mínimo que le debía, teniendo en cuenta que buena parte de su nefasta decisión la habían provocado mis indecisiones en la forma de actuar.

Y así fue. Nos dejó en paz. Mejor dicho, se fue a descansar en paz. Una potente luz, tan divina como resplandeciente, le cubrió por completo y luego, tan solo se evaporó.

Por supuesto, nada le dije Akane de mi falsa promesa. Ella era tan noble y sacrificada, que capaz que hasta le cumplía su última voluntad a costa de nuestra felicidad. Tan solo me limité a ser feliz durante diez días. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin poder disfrutar de mi dicha. Con una prometida que creía que no me quería. Con unas artes marciales que solo me traían problemas. Con un grupo de hostigadores que parecían decididos a burlarse de mi…una vez comencé a salir con Akane y dado el terrible desenlace de Shampoo, poco a poco mi vida regresó a la normalidad que nunca tuve. Estudiar, entrenar, querer y ser querido. Hasta que por la noche del décimo día, pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Lo que ocurre cuando tienes dieciocho años y amas de verdad. Decidimos ver una comedia romántica juntos. Horrible, empalagosa y aburrida. Sin ni una escena de acción de valor. Lo más rescatable fue cuando el protagonista le rompió la nariz de un puñetazo al rival tramposo. Luego se la pasaron declarándose amor eterno por diez o veinte minutos hasta que me quedé dormido. Estábamos sobre un sofá cubiertos por unas gruesas mantas y abrazados. Akane no se perdía ni una escena, embelezada por la sucesión eterna de frases románticas aunque tampoco dejaba de acariciarme el antebrazo con las palmas de sus manos. Afuera hacía frío. No mucho pero suficiente para que pusiéramos la calefacción además de las mantas. Y el conjunto entero de calorcitos, el de Akane, sofá, mantas y estufa se sumaron a la densidad de la trama para adormecerme. Recién entonces me cayó la ficha y sufrí las primeras pesadillas sobre el tema. ¡Alguien había muerto por mi culpa! Perdón, no era "alguien". Un ser querido. Una amiga. Hasta el momento me había consolado pensando en que toda la culpa era suya y que, de última, había intentado matarme dos veces. Pero en el sueño recordaba una y otra vez mi falsa promesa. Podía escapar a mi control lo de su enamoramiento y posteriores autolesiones pero ahora sí que había metido la pata. Le había mentido a un alma en pena por puro egoísmo.

Desperté envuelto en sudor y dispuesto a confesarle todo a Akane. Ella sabría cómo lavar mi culpa. La película recién terminaba pero ella ya no estaba en el sofá. Mejor dicho, sí estaba. Pero ya no, en esencia. Dos espectros, dos horribles espectros me acompañan desde entonces. El primero, la vengativa y desnuda de Shampoo, sus tres dedos estirados de una mano y la espada ensangrentada en la otra. Y el segundo espectro, el de mi Akane, con una línea roja que le atravesaba el cuello. Se me aparecía también desnuda y para mi suerte, muda. Si algún día se animara a decir con palabras lo que su constante expresión de desilusión expresaba, ya no tendría fuerzas para seguir cumpliendo con mi pena en el mundo de los vivos.

Fin.

* * *

Historia horrenda

Los finales felices en la realidad.

¿Qué tontería, no? Unir dos palabras tan opuestas en significado como "final" y feliz". ¿Qué significa "final"? Que se acabo algo. Así de simple. ¿Cómo puede ser un final, "feliz", entonces? Si precisamente el final indica que se extinguió lo que había. El desenlace de una historia de amor, es el fin del amor por agotamiento, mutuo acuerdo, ruptura o, inevitablemente, muerte. Porque os cuento un secreto. Las historias no terminan en el "The end". El príncipe mata al dragón besa a la princesa y fin… ¿entonces qué? ¿Se evaporan? ¿Dejan de existir? Pues no. La vida sigue. Aunque conquisten a los pequeños obstáculos de toda relación, mucho más feroces que el pobre e inocente dragón, tarde o temprano aquello se acaba porque somos seres mortales. Es entonces cuando llega el verdadero final que, por supuesto, siempre es trágico. El amor precisamente se desarrolla sin fronteras. Es "feliz" mientras no se acabe, mientras no llegue el final. ¿Amor feliz? Sí, desde luego. ¿Final feliz de una historia de amor? Pues no. Se habrán esquivado a las amenazas intrascendentes, y accedido a la felicidad momentánea. Pero la amenaza final sigue aguardando para bajar su guadaña sobre nosotros. Amor y finales son, por tanto, enemigos. Lo que realmente le importa al amor, por su propia naturaleza expansiva, es prolongarse sin llegar nunca al desenlace trágico inevitable. En suma, el tiempo es escaso y hay que aprovecharlo. ¿Todavía no habéis encontrado al amor de vuestras vidas? ¿Pues a qué estáis esperando? Buscadlo. Cada día que pasáis sin hallarlo es uno menos de los contados días que pasaréis juntos.

"Ah, no, tranquilos", os dirá el poeta. "Que el amor es eterno. No os preocupéis". Pues mal. No le hagáis caso. Antes contestadle: "Hay mucho agua en el mar. Pero yo tengo sed ahora. Así que si me disculpas, me iré a buscar mi riachuelo de agua dulce mientras tú te deshidratas loadlo a la grandeza del agua salada, obviamente sin catarla".

"Me he cansado de buscarlo" dirá el pesimista. O "¿para qué insistir si total el final será el mismo? Argumentará el aún más pesimista. Precisamente porque el amor es la anestesia que nos permite olvidar lo que nos espera.

Pensadlo bien. ¿Qué es realmente eterno el "hambre" o la "comida"? El hambre, por supuesto. Siempre tendremos hambre. Podremos saciarlo momentáneamente, pero este siempre vuelve. El desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena, son meras anestesias para olvidar un dolor crónico del que padeceremos por siempre. La amenaza de la muerte como el hambre, está siempre presente. Y el amor, como el croissant que probaba Akane al inicio de la historia, es el único remedio escaso y exiguo que disponemos para soñar momentáneamente con que aquellas calamidades omnipresentes no existen. Una vez hecha la digestión, una vez consumada la ruptura, un agujero negro de necesidad se apoderará otra vez de vuestros estómagos. Así que si no lo tenéis, buscadlo y si lo habéis hallado, al amor verdadero digo, no le dejéis escapar por nada. ¿Quién apaga la luz? ¿Quién manchó el techo con cocacola? Son nimiedades que deberían uniros más.

¿Todo bien, no? El one-shot terminó mal…la historia horrenda empezó fatal también pero los últimos párrafos invitan a creer en el amor…todo bien, sí…salvo por el detalle de que si has aceptado mis argumentos, tendrás que aceptar también…que el final de Rumiko es una oda al amor…ya que estira hasta el infinito el momento más bonito de sus vidas, el de más amor y les niega todo lo demás, entre ellos, la pena por temer a la muerte. El final abierto es el más misericordioso de todos, el único que pone de manifiesto la naturaleza misma del amor: una eterna prolongación de la felicidad sin fronteras.

Fin de la historia horrenda

PS: No paséis por mi profile. Podríais horrorizaros con mi espantosa foto (y eso que el fotógrafo timorato no ha logrado captar toda mi furia).

PS2: Tampoco leáis el capítulo 4 de la colección de one-shots de mi plagiado. Trata de un tema tan inapropiado como el día de los inocentes y le da un final tan ridículo que mejor ni les comento lo que pienso de él.


End file.
